Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 6
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Ich grüße euch, meine herzallerliebsten FFIX-Suchtis! Dieses Kapitel wird der absolute Knüller! Wir landen in einer riesigen Stadt, die viel bietet und im Gegensatz zu Esthar sogar eine coole Musik hat! Wir sind live dabei, wenn ein Zoo in die Stadt kommt! Aber das allerbeste daran ist: |color=cfa559}} Endlich in Lindblum, zirp! Nachdem wir Nr. 3 endlich losgeworden sind und eine saucoole FMV-Szene bestaunt haben, finden wir uns im Schloss Lindblum wieder. Wir erfahren von Lili, dass sie schon öfters hier war, als ein Empfangskommitee auf uns zustürmt. Lili stellt sich als Prinzessin Garnet von Alexandria vor, was man ihr aber angesichts der Schrottmühle, mit der wir sie hierher gebracht haben, zunächst gar nicht glauben will. Doch glücklicherweise trägt sie Alexandrias Staatsschatz, den sie aus dem Schloss gemopst hat, bei sich, sodass man doch zumindest gewillt ist, Minister Obertha zu rufen. Nein, wie großzügig. Zum Glück erkennt dieser die Prinzessin - nicht etwa an ihrer blendenden Schönheit oder ihrer unverkennbaren Prinzessinnenhaftigkeit, sondern am Staatsschatz. Toll. Egal, seine Exzellenz wartet. Aber wieso zur Hölle...? Wie dem auch sei, vor euch erstrecken sich nun zwei Wege. Wenn ihr nach rechts geht und dann die erste Türe links nehmt, landet ihr im Gästezimmer des Schlosses, das neben einem Mogry auch zwei Truhen mit einem Kristallarmreif und einen Äther bietet. Kehrt wieder in die Halle zurück, wo ihr übrigens den Brunnen untersuchen könnt. Zidane labert dabei irgendwas von einem Medaillon... ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll. Nach einiger Recherchearbeit kam dann irgendwas mit Resident Evil 2 raus... wo ich doch schon Resident Evil lame fand... wie dem auch sei, kümmert euch nicht darum. Nehmt lieber den Weg ganz vorne, um zum Aufzug zu kommen, der euch etwas Smalltalk und Infos über Lindblum beschert und euch schließlich zum Gemach seiner Exzellenz bringt. Nur... irgendwie ist keiner zuhause. Merkwürdig. Doch da... thumb|Zirp! Das widerliche Ding zirpt auf die Prinzessin zu, doch ihr edler Ritter Steiner kann es erfolgreich abwehren. Doof nur, dass das gerade Obertha zufolge seine Exzellenz war... Steiner, der es einfach nicht glauben kann, veranstaltet ein Riesentheater, doch Lili erkennt am Bart der Juckzirpe, dass dies tatsächlich Großherzog Cid Fabel IX. ist! So ein Ding... Obertha berichtet uns von einem Unbekannten, der vor etwa einem halben Jahr ins Schloss eingebrochen ist, Cid in eine Juckzirpe verwandelt und zu allem Überfluss auch noch seine Frau Hilda entführt hat. Zidane zeigt sich beeindruckt und meint, dass der Unbekannte in etwa seine Fähigkeiten haben müsse, was Steiner auf den Trichter bringt, dass Hildas Entführer am Ende einer von der Tantalus-Bande war! Auf was für Schnapsideen der doch immer wieder kommt... ts... Cid beschwichtigt Steiner jedoch und sagt, die Tantalus habe damit nichts zu tun. Aha, der Typ kennt uns... Aber jetzt reden wir mal Tacheles! Lili will Cid erklären, dass sie wegen Königin Brane hier ist, doch das Insekt erweist sich als echte Checkerzirpe, die schon Bescheid weiß. Was weiß der eigentlich nicht!? Statt aber nun Garnets Mutter-Witze mit Zidane auszutauschen, sagt Cid uns, dass wir doch lieber morgen alles besprechen und heute etwas chillen mögen. Klar, wenn’s weiter nichts ist... So bittet seine Exzellenz zu Tisch, doch Zidane flieht lieber. Hätte ich auch getan. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wir mir zum Geburtstag meines Onkels Tintenfisch serviert wurde... Nein, danke. So findet sich Zidane vor einer Bar wieder, dessen Speisen wohl eher Monekymans Geschmack treffen. Und heute gibt’s... Karpfenkrötenschenkelsuppe. Na lecker. Zidane aber scheint davon eher angetan zu sein als ich... Perversling. In der Bar jedenfalls tut er genau das, was er am besten kann, nämlich Frauen belästigen. ...kann diesem Macker nicht mal einer seine Meinung sagen? Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht mehr aus! Danke... Moment mal! Wer ist diese Dame? Und woher kennt sie Zidane? Und wieso hat dieser den Namen einer Frau vergessen? Ist ja mal ganz was Neues! Aber nein, unser kleiner Affenbengel reißt bloß mal wieder schlechte Witze. Natürlich kann er sich noch hervorragend an die Rattendame erinnern ^^ Zidane und Freia smalltalken ein bisschen, wobei wir in Erfahrung bringen, dass Freia offenbar ihren Geliebten sucht. Naja, bei dem Aussehen wäre ich auch laufen gegangen xD Außerdem erfahren wir, dass Freia am Jagdfestival teilnehmen möchte, und dass sie schwer enttäuscht ist, da Zidane nicht mitmachen will. Ohhhhh :( Wir hauen uns, den Bauch voll Karpfenkrötenschenkelsuppe, auf’s Ohr; danach wechselt die Szene zu Lili und Cid. Lili sagt, dass sie sich Sorgen um Königin Brane macht und dass seit dem Tod des Königs so ein merkwürdiger Typ im Schloss rumrennt, den das Prinzesschen unheimlich findet. Sie befürchtet, dass etwas Schlimmes im Gange ist, weshalb sie sich auf die Prima Vista schleichen, damit nach Lindblum reisen und darüber mit Cid sprechen wollte. Doch die Großzirpe hat schon zehn Meilen gegen den Wind gerochen, wie hässlich und dumm Garnets Mutter ist, weshalb er schon vor Lili auf den Trichter gekommen ist, die Tantalus-Bande mit Lilis Entführung zu beauftragen. Tja, Fail, Prinzesschen! Weiterhin berichtet sie von den Schwarzmagiern aus Dali, mit denen Brane offenbar eine Armee zu formen plant. Nicht gut o.O Doch zum Glück hat Cid ja seine übercoole Luftschiffflotte, mit denen er der Armee den Garaus machen kann. Jer! Die beiden gehen zu den Luftschiffdocks, die jedoch völlig leer sind. Cid erzählt von der Hildegard 1, die ganz ohne Nebel fliegen kann; welch eine Innovation! Doch leider ist es futsch... Lili vermutet, dass der Unbekannte, der vor einem halben Jahr Hilda entführt hat, auch das Luftschiff hat mitgehen lassen, aber nein, es war doch etwas anders, wie Großzirpe Cid kleinlaut zugibt. Der Lümmel hat seine Frau betrogen, die ihn in eine Juckzirpe verwandelt hat und dann mit der Hildegard 1 abgehauen ist. Hey, die Lady gefällt mir! Cid verspricht jedenfalls, Lili nach Alexandria zu begleiten, sobald das im letzten Kapitel von uns zerdepperte Südentor repariert ist, und solange aufs Prinzesschen aufzupassen. Shopping Queen! Diesmal mit Zidane Tribal aus Lindblum! Nach einem weiteren Szenenwechsel befinden wir uns mit Zidane im lindblumschen Hotel, als Vivi zu uns stößt. Die beiden quatschen etwas, wobei Zidane verrät, dass wir im Theaterviertel das Hauptquartier der Tantalus finden. Das ist unser nächstes Reiseziel, aber zunächst machen wir eine kleine Sightseeing-Tour, denn Lindblum bietet ganz nette Souvenirs ;-) Und mal wieder ein Mogmeier-ATE... das letzte übrigens. Im Zimmer nebenan wohnt ein Mogry, und an der Rezeption findet ihr ein Gästebuch, in das sich eine gewisse Lani eingetragen hat... die wohl nicht gut auf Mogrys zu sprechen ist. Verlasst das Hotel, und ihr erhaltet die Möglichkeit, ein amüsantes ATE mit Steiner zu sehen. Nun denn. Wenn ihr nach Süden geht, könnt ihr die Stadt verlassen, gegenüber des Hotels gelangt ihr zu einer Lufttaxe und im Norden findet ihr Geschäfte. Die sind übrigens der Grund, warum euer momentaner Aufenthaltsort das Geschäftsviertel genannt wird. Das ist doch der Knaller, oder? Zunächst verlassen wir die Stadt kurz und laufen auf der Weltkarte von Lindblum aus nach Osten. Ihr werdet dann im Zinnengebirge ankommen, wo wir zunächst einen Warnhinweis finden: Hier soll es ein altes Gespenst geben. Soso. Latscht dann, so weit es geht, nach hinten durch, um zwei Truhen zu finden; die eine enthält eine Phönixfeder, die andere bietet uns sogar ein Elixier ^^ Mehr gibt es hier noch nicht zu sehen, also kehren wir nach Lindblum zurück. Dort geht ihr erstmal nach Norden zu den Läden. Im Norden findet ihr direkt rechts neben euch eine Dame, die Schweißgurken verkauft. Das wird noch ganz lustig mit den Stinketeilen ^^ Naja, auf diesem Screen gibt es die verschiedensten Stände, unter anderem einen Sammelfigurenladen, der mit dem Spruch „Schnapp’ sie dir alle!“ wirbt, doch außer untersuchen könnt ihr hier nichts. Nichtmal Steiner gegen ein Glurak mit Psychokinese eintauschen ist drin. Also, ihr seht von hier aus zwei Wege Richtung Norden: einer ganz links, der andere ziemlich weit rechts. Dazwischen ist ein Haus, in dem ihr Truhen mit einem Echokraut und einer Hi-Potion findet. Der linke Weg führt euch zu einer Kirche. Betretet diese und schnappt euch die Leiter links von der Orgel, um rechts auf der Plattform einen Lederpanzer zu finden. Kehrt auf den großen Platz zurück und nehmt nun den Weg rechts. Hier sind endlich unsere Geschäfte! Juchee! right|280px Rechts auf dem Platz findet ihr einen Waffenladen, der neben Panzerschwertern nicht so wirklich was für euch bereithält... so scheint es. Xuthus’ Hut enthält die Hilfs-Ability Weihrauch, die ihr noch nicht haben dürftet. Solltet ihr in Dali viele Armreife gekauft haben, wie ich den geldgeilen Säcken unter euch geraten habe, kauft ihr jetzt noch so viele Zipfelmützen, wie ihr Armreife habt. Sorgt außerdem dafür, dass ihr einen Dolch und drei Silenquedea im Inventar habt, wenn ihr Wert auf Vollständigkeit legt. Links des Waffenladens findet ihr einen Item-Shop und noch weiter links gibt’s die erste Schmiede des Spiels! Das Prinzip ist einfach: Gebt dem Schmied zwei Items und etwas Geld und er macht euch was Neues draus! Aus den Dolchen könnt ihr die ersten Räuberschwerter schmieden, mit denen Zidane noch etwas kräftiger zuhauen kann. An dieser Stelle sei erwähnt, dass Aurora zwar schwächer ist als Organik, aber die Action-Ability Augen Auf! enthält, die Zidane nur durch dieses eine Item erlernen kann. Nun aber scheffeln wir erstmal etwas Kohle >D Aus einem Armreif und einer Zipfelmütze könnt ihr euch ein Baumwollkleid machen, dessen Herstellung 1.000 Gil kostet. Das Teil könnt ihr wieder für 2.000 Gil verkaufen und so euer eigenes Geld drucken. Geil, oder? Naja, und dann gibt’s hier noch eure ersten Accessoires. Die Dinger enthalten die geilsten Abilitys und haben fast immer so nette Effekte, wenn man sie ausrüstet: Sie treten eure Statuswerte nach oben oder schützen euch vor elementaren Angriffen. Achja, hinten links auf dem Tisch liegt ein Escutcheon herum. So. Kehrt nun zurück zum Eingang des Hotels und geht dort rechts ins Gebäude rein, um das Pflicht-ATE Vivi geht einkaufen loszutreten, in dem Vivi eine Kuponuß geschenkt bekommt und sich auf das Tierfestival freut ^^ Nach dem ATE seid ihr mit Zidane bei der Lufttaxe, mit der ihr nun die verschiedenenen Viertel besuchen könnt. Schnappt es euch und reist zum Industriegebiet. Nachdem ihr die Treppe dort hochgelaufen seid, könnt ihr eine Statue von Cid VIII. betrachten, dem Vater der Großzirpe. Nehmt die Treppe hinten, und ihr findet euch vor der Bar wieder, in der ihr Freia getroffen habt ^^ Weiter hinten könnt ihr ein Haus betreten, in dem zwei Truhen mit einer Mimik-Karte und einer Zipfelmütze rumstehen. Geht zurück zum Platz mit der Statue und nehmt links neben der Treppe zur Lufttaxe den versteckten Lederarmreif mit. Kehrt zur Lufttaxe zurück und steuert nun das Theaterviertel an. Habt ihr dort die Haltestelle verlassen, geht ihr nach links und nehmt dann den Weg unten rechts. Ihr seid nun auf einem Platz, wo vier Ladys auf den Schauspieler Raul warten. Sprecht die zweite Dame von links an... Dann endlich taucht Raul auf, und die Mädels drehen so richtig durch! Zidane kann echt von Glück reden, dass die kein Interesse an ihm haben ^^ Jedenfalls verschwindet Raul schnell wieder, und stattdessen taucht ein riesiger Mogry auf... Zidane erkennt, dass das Raul im Mogry-Kostüm ist, worauf das Plüschviech wegläuft, kupo. Hinterher! Kehrt zum Platz zurück, wo ihr zur Haltestelle kommt, und betretet das Haus unten auf dem Screen. Tadaa, da ist ja der begehrte Schauspieler! Sprecht ihn an, und ihr erhaltet ein Autogramm von ihm, damit ihr den Fangirls nicht erzählt, wo er steckt. Wenn ihr dann noch die Schublade rechts untersucht, findet ihr Rauls Mogry-Kostüm. Leider ist es euch eine Nummer zu groß, weshalb ihr es nicht tragen könnt :,( Die Truhe unten enthält übrigens einen Jadestein. Verlasst das Haus wieder, nehmt die 127 Gil bei dem Grünzeug vorne mit und nehmt wieder den Weg links. Als nächstes ist das Haus hier an der Reihe. Rechts neben dem Eingang ist ein Schild, das euch verrät, dass die Farbenhoroskope von hier kommen. Remember? So ein Teil habt ihr in der Pension in Dali ausprobiert ^^ Naja, inzwischen ist die Firma pleite, die die Dinger hergestellt hat, doch was ist jetzt in dem Haus...? Überraschung, es ist das Tantalus-Hauptquartier! Jedoch ist noch keiner aus dem Verwunschenen Wald zurückgekehrt, sodass Zidane nun Zeit findet, sich Sorgen und Vorwürfe zu machen... Dann fragt er sich, was Lili wohl gerade so macht... Naja, und wenn man vom Teufel spricht... wie Recht Lagunas Oma doch hatte... Ihr habt nun die Ehre, euch das ATE Was kann ich tun? ansehen zu dürfen, das Lili im Gästezimmer von Schloss Lindblum zeigt. Sie will sich etwas die Beine vertreten, wird aber „zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit“ nicht rausgelassen. Ätz! Lili ist nicht nach Lindblum gekommen, damit man sie in Watte packt...! Wieder zurück bei Zidane, werdet ihr feststellen, wie sehr Lindblum nach Final Fantasy VII stinkt. Erst eine Crescent, dann ein Panzerschwert, und nun belabert euch auch noch ein Knirps namens Vincent. Zufall? Ich bezweifle es eher ^^ Er und seine kleine süße Freundin Lucillia, die ganz offiziell Mitglieder der Tantalus-Bande sind, smalltalken etwas mit Zidane und fragen ihn, ob er schon was mit der Prinzessin am Laufen hat. Darauf beschließt er, zum Schloss zu gehen, aber halt!! Habt ihr die vielen Truhen hier gesehen? Die schreien doch geradezu danach, geplündert zu werden! Kommt schon, Bark merkt’s eh nicht, also holt die insgesamt 447 Gil da raus. Klettert dann links die Leiter hoch und nehmt das wertvolle Item Mini-Burmecia mit. Verlasst das Tantalus-HQ, und ihr könnt ein ATE mit der Tantalus-Bande sehen. Cinna kocht hier Kaffee, was für alle interessant ist, die auf Großvadder Josefs Mini-Luftschiff scharf sind ;-) Und nun begeben wir uns per Lufttaxe zum Schloss Lindblum. Den Weg zum Thronsaal kennt ihr bereits, doch da lässt euch die Wache nicht hin. Doof. Also gehen wir erstmal zum Gästezimmer und suchen Lili dort. Stattdessen treffen wir aber auf Steiner. Ähh... okay, hier ist sie schonmal nicht, also wieder raus hier. Geht zurück zum Platz mit dem Brunnen, wo ihr plötzlich Lili singen hört. Und da die Stimme von oben kommt, müsst ihr nun irgendwie an dieser Wache vorbei. jedoch lässt sie euch immer noch nicht nach oben, also zurück Richtung Gästezimmer. Geht da die Treppe runter und belabert den schlafenden Soldaten links. Zidane verarscht ihn nun, sodass er an seine Uniform rankommt und jetzt, als Elitesoldat verkleidet, den Aufzug nach oben benutzen kann. Tja, Zidane ist manchmal ziemlich affig (Ba Dum Tss!), aber an guten Ideen mangelt es ihm dennoch nicht ^^ An schlechten leider auch nicht, denn er zieht sich im Aufzug echt wieder um *facepalm* Zum Glück ist das aber auch kein Drama. geht vor dem Bogen da einfach links entlang, folgt dem linearen Weg und tadaa! Da ist die Lili, die trällernd mit Tauben spielt, sich dabei aber immer noch nicht vollkacken lässt. Das ist irgendwie immer so mit Vögeln und Protagonistinnen. Habt ihr je Schneewittchen mit Vogelkacke auf den Kleidern gesehen? Wo die im Disney-Film doch immer singend und von Vögeln umgeben durch den Wald rennt... Jedenfalls sagt Zidane der Prinzessin nun, wie schön er das Lied findet, das sie da gesungen hat, worauf sie ihn fragt, wie er eigentlich hier hochgekommen ist. Dann zickt sie etwas rum, bevor Zidane anfängt, sich wie ein Kleinkind aufzuführen. Wie klein die Stadt von hier oben doch aussieht und hey, da ist ein Fernrohr *.* Wenn Zidane hindurchschaut, müsst ihr insgesamt sechs verschiedene Orte finden, die glücklicherweise alle mit einem !' gekennzeichnet werden. Interessant sind hier die ''Arbus-Bergkette bei Burmecia, durch die eine Höhle führt, sowie der Wald der ??? und der Morast. All diese Orte werden wir im Laufe der nächsten zwei Kapitel besuchen, also freut euch drauf ^^ Dann will Lili mal durchgucken, wobei sie völlig in Gedanken versinkt. Unser von Selbstzweifeln angeknabbertes Prinzesschen fragt Zidane, warum er sie eigentlich bis ganz nach Lindblum gebracht hat, ob das vielleicht ein Befehl von Bark war. Von wegen, wenn die wüsste, dass wir uns für sie mit dem Brillenömmes geprügelt haben! Auf Anfragen von Lili erzählt Monkeyman dann, dass die Prinzessin während der Entführung mit Schlafkraut betäubt werden sollte, und dieses Kraut borgt sie sich nun von Zidane. Dann schließt sich der Kreis, als der Dieb ein weiteres Mal nach dem Lied fragt. Lili weiß weder, woher sie es kennt, noch wie es heißt. Aber singen kann sie es. Und das tut sie auch sogleich, weil Zidane es so möchte. Tolles Mädel. Und währenddessen sehen wir, was Steiner, Vivi, Freia und Cid so Schönes treiben. Dann macht Zidane so ziemlich das Dümmste, was man als Mann nur tun kann: Er baggert Lili mit einem schlechten Spruch an und gibt dann auch noch zu, den gleichen schonmal bei der Bedienung in der Bar geklopft zu haben. Wie dämlich muss man denn sein!! Um diesen Fauxpas halbwegs wieder gutzumachen, will Zidane für Lili am Jagdfestival teilnehmen, und wenn er gewinnt, geht sie mit ihm aus ^^ Mit Isegrim und Rakkadus macht Zidanes Klinge Schluss~ ♫ In der ganzen Stadt werden die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Jagdfestival getroffen. Stellenweise brechen die Tiere, wie Vivi sie unbewusst euphemistisch genannt hat, schon viel zu früh aus ihren Käfigen aus... na das kann ja heiter werden. Also, was ist dieses Jagdfestival? Nun, ihr, äh, jagt Monster xD Jedes Monster, das gemeuchelt wird, gibt Punkte, und wer nach 12 Minuten die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt. Während der Kämpfe, die ihr hauptsächlich mit Zidane bestreitet, erhaltet ihr leider keine EXP oder AP, aber dafür könnt ihr selbst entscheiden, welcher eurer drei Charaktere - Zidane, Freia oder Vivi - das Festival gewinnt und welchen Preis ihr erhaltet. Zidane wünscht sich Gil, Freia dagegen möchte ein Accessoire haben. Vivi weiß erst gar nicht, wie ihm geschieht, da Zidane ihn heimlich beim Jagdfestival angemeldet hat (Trottel), doch dann entscheidet er sich für eine Tetra Master-Karte als Preis. Was ihr nehmt, ist freilich eure Entscheidung; ich persönlich empfehle aber das Accessoire, denn Gil solltet ihr mehr als genug haben und die Karte ist nicht so der Knaller, außerdem könnt ihr sie später mehrmals haben, wenn ihr denn so scharf auf das Ding seid. Nun denn: auf geht’s! ;Für angehende Gillionäre Meuchelt, was das Zeug hält! Metzelt alles nieder, was nicht bei „Drei“ auf den Bäumen ist und haltet dabei besonders nach Isegrimen Ausschau. Habt ihr dann 4:30 oder weniger auf der Uhr, könnt ihr euch im Einkaufsviertel, wo auch der Schmied ist, mit dem Zagnar prügeln. Da euch Freia in diesem Kampf hilft, ist es äußerst wichtig zu beachten, dass Zidane den letzten Treffer landet - sonst sackt Freia die ganzen Punkte ein und gewinnt das Festival. Der Kollege hat übrigens 1.574 HP, so könnt ihr abschätzen (oder mitrechnen), wann es Zeit für Zidanes Overkill ist ^^ Gewinnt Monkeyman schließlich das Festival, erhaltet ihr '''5.000 Gil. ;Für Blingblingsammler und Drachenschlächter Um Freia gewinnen zu lassen, müsst ihr euch lediglich in einen Kampf verwickeln lassen und euch selbst angreifen, bis ihr zu Boden geht. Zidane scheidet dann aus und Freia gewinnt für uns einen Korallenring. Seine Fähigkeit, blitzelementare Angriffe zu absorbieren, ist nicht nur äußerst nützlich für gewisse zukünftige Bosskämpfe, sondern auch unerlässlich für den optionalen Kampf gegen ein gewisses Drachenmonster, das unter normalen Umständen noch viel zu stark für uns ist. ;Für Triple Triad-Gestörte Wartet, bis der Zagnar im Einkaufsviertel erscheint und killt dann Freia und Zidane. Somit gewinnt Vivi und ihr erhaltet eine Theaterschiff-Karte. Unabhängig von dem von euch gewählten Szenario erhaltet ihr außerdem das wertvolle Item Meisterschütze. Dann erscheint plötzlich ein verletzter Soldat, der mit letzter Kraft berichtet, dass Burmecia von zipfelmützigen Teufeln angegriffen wird und der König um Cids Unterstützung bittet. Cid versichert, seine Flotte loszuschicken, und der Soldat will diese Botschaft übermitteln, doch er bricht zusammen und stirbt. Beunruhigt von diesen Ereignissen will Freia sofort in ihre Heimat Burmecia aufbrechen, und auch Zidane und Vivi wollen mitkommen. Auch Lili zieht es dorthin, doch Steiner klappert ihr vor, dass dies viel zu gefährlich sei, und Cid gibt ihm Recht. Lili versucht nun Zidane dazu zu überreden, dass sie mitkommen kann, doch - und jetzt kommt’s - er stimmt Steiner ebenfalls zu. Welch ein Ärgernis für die Prinzessin. Sie macht sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihre Mutter, wird aber zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Nun denn. Freia bittet Cid, das Erddrachentor zu öffnen, damit wir aufbrechen können, und solange dürfen wir uns am traditionellen Jagdfestival-Gewinnerschmaus sattfuttern. Yummy! Doch das Zeug liegt wie Steine im Magen, und so verabschieden sich Zidane, Vivi, Freia und Großzirpe Cid ins Reich der Träume... Steiner glaubt, dass wir alle vergiftet worden sind, und spielt den sterbenden Schwan, als Lili verkündet: Die... die... diese miese Kröte hat uns mit Zidanes Schlafkraut betäubt! Geht’s noch!? Ihre Sorge um die Zukunft des Kontinents des Nebels und nicht zuletzt um die fette Brane ist so groß, dass sie sich mal eben Steiner schnappt und Reißaus nimmt... Da geht sie hin, unsere Weißmagierin... schnüff... Als der Rest wieder zu sich kommt, sind Lili und Steiner schon über alle Berge. Zidane befürchtet, dass das Prinzesschen auf eigene Faust nach Burmecia losgezogen ist. Schnell hinterher! Verlasst den zum Speisesaal umfunktionierten Konferenzraum und geht zum Aufzug, um mit diesem zum Erdgeschoss zu fahren. Schnappt euch dort die Lore rechts und fahrt zum Wasserdrachentor. Dort angekommen, findet ihr hinten eine Truhe mit einer Mastophant-Karte. Nehmt dann wieder die Lore und fahrt diesmal zum Erddrachentor. Der Typ, der hier steht, verkauft euch Medizin; deckt euch ein, falls ihr eine Notwendigkeit seht. Den angehenden Drachenschlächtern unter euch empfehle ich Phönixfedern, nicht etwa zehn oder zwanzig oder so, sondern so viele, dass ihr so um die 80 im Inventar habt. Und selbst wenn ihr sie beim Drachenmeucheln nicht alle verbratet, habt ihr immerhin einen Vorrat. Das ist immer nett, vor allem wenn man ohne seine Weißmagierin unterwegs ist. Und somit geht es mal wieder raus in den Nebel... weil Garnets Mutter so dumm ist und ihre Schwarzmagier auf Burmecia hetzt. Und weil die Tochter von Garnets Mutter so dumm ist und in so einer Situation nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als wegzulaufen. Ja, bin ich denn hier im Irrenhaus, oder was? Das schreit nach Entspannung... also machen wir im nächsten Kapitel nur optionales Zeugs. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen * Cid's Theme * Lindblum * Hunter's Chance ;Außerdem... * FFVIII - Silence and Motion * FFVII - One Winged Angel « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)